Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by SiempreCrystalClear
Summary: Alice takes Bella out for a night of fun, and drinks change normal behavior. Some people find out who they really are, instead of who they were told to be. OOC, AH. Femmeslash. M for a little language.
1. Night at the Bar

**Hey there! I just wrote this for fun… Please tell me what you think. It's just an idea, and I don't know if I'll take it farther yet or not. Anyways thanks so much for reading.**

**APOV**

I had never meant for this to happen. I was drunk last night, and it was something that shouldn't be entering my mind as I wake up this morning, but somehow it is. I guess I can't change the past. The memories came flooding back into my mind…

**BPOV**

"Come on upstairs! We need to get you ready to go!" shouted Alice from upstairs over our banister. She had convinced me to get out with her tonight, and just have fun with our friends. I was reluctant, but I had to admit to myself that in the back of my mind, a night out did sound like fun. I went up the stairs, following Alice's voice, ready for my Barbie make over session with her. This has gotta be good, I thought to myself.

"Bella, if you take one more minute to get your ass up here, I am gonna come down and personally drag you up here myself!" threatened Alice again.

"Goodness I'm coming, I can only walk so fast!" I said back, finally at the top of the stairs standing next to her.

"Yay! Time for your make over!" Alice squealed, with her normally insane amount of energy.

"Whatever you say, Alice." I said in defeat, knowing full well that I had entirely lost this battle. I stood in the bathroom as Alice pulled and twisted my hair in ways that I didn't even think possible. Rose was on makeup status, in which she blushed and powdered until I thought that when I next looked in the mirror I might have turned into a circus clown. I trusted Alice and Rose with making me look somewhat attractive, but I honestly didn't think they had much to work with. After a long 2 hours of poking and prodding, they came to a conclusion that I was ready, and with that we left. We got to the bar at almost 9. Rose was meeting her boyfriend, Emmett, and Jasper and Edward were coming along with us as well. They were both single at the moment, but we were all looking to have a good time as friends. I walked in the door with Alice next to my side, and the smell of beer and smoke automatically filled my nose. Rose ran up to Emmett, and Alice and I joined Edward and Jasper at the table they had been sitting at.

"Hey guys, how are you all tonight?" Edward asked us.

"We're good, excited to be out of the house." Alice replied, and I shook my head in agreeance. By this time Rose and Emmett were sucking faces like a vortex was pulling them in, and Jasper rolled his eyes at them. He took a pull from his Hoegaarden Rosé beer, which reminded me that I wanted to go get a drink.

"Want to come and order a drink with me, Alice?" I asked.

"Mmm, yes." she said back. I took her hand in mine, and we made our way from the table through the crowd of dancing people to the bar. I ordered a Heineken that they had on tap, and Alice ordered some kind of fruity margarita on the rocks. Her drink thoroughly fit her personality, sweet and perky. The bartender gave us our drinks, we paid him, and then walked back to the table to join our friends. Emmett and Rose had just gone to the bar to order drinks as soon as we had left, so that had just left Edward, Jasper, Alice and I. I took a sip of the wonderful Heineken, which couldn't have been frothier.

"So Edward, how was your mother's birthday visit last weekend?" I asked. He had just recently flew back to Forks for his mother, Esme's 50th birthday party.

"It was really great, I had a lot of fun spending time with the family." he told us.

"That's awesome." I said. We talked about more college life, our families, and Jasper's recent break up with his ex-girlfriend, Maria. I could tell that Jasper was still not completely over the relationship, so I decided to let it drop. I ordered another beer, and was halfway done with it when Alice asked me if I wanted to go dance with her. Rose and Emmett had disappeared to the bathroom for some time now, and I could only imagine what they were doing in there. The thought made me shiver. Edward and Jasper decided it would be fun to join us, so we all walked through to the dance floor, the ground shaking beneath me from the beat of the music.

"Yippee! Thanks Bella!" she shouted at me, her loud, high pitched voice piercing through the loud music playing. Come On Closer by Jem was booming through the speakers. Jasper found a darker haired girl who he was dancing next to and making conversation, and Edward was chatting with a blonde girl, which left Alice and I. We had danced before together, so this was nothing new. She came closer to me and turned around so that she wasn't facing me. Her hands automatically went into my hair, and mine on her hips. She was pushing her hips back against me, her ass grinding into my sex. She knew I got turned on by her doing this, don't get me wrong, we were both straight, but can't girls just have a little fun once and a while?

We danced until we couldn't dance anymore, and I was so heated that words couldn't explain it. Edward and Jasper had gotten lost in the crowd with their new women for the night, but we went back to the table to sit for a while.

**APOV**

I took another long sip of my second strawberry margarita on the rocks, and looked over at Bella. She was gulping down her third beer like there was no tomorrow, and I could tell that tonight was definitely going to be a fun night. I had always wondered about this happening, and the suspension about what was going to happen tonight was in my mind.

"Hey whatcha looking att?" Bella asked me, the words coming out of her mouth slurring together. I could tell she was drunk, and by the way that my head felt light but heavy at the same time, I could tell I was clearly at that point too.

"Just you." I replied back simply, knowing that if I said anything more complex that I would embarrass myself.

"What about me?" she said surprisingly clear, at least for her state of matter.

"Your hair, your face, your body, everything." I stated the truth. I moved over closer to her, wanting to feel her. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, and her thumb rubbed circles on the top of mine. I looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes, and before I knew what I was doing, my lips were crashing onto hers, without a thought. Her lips were so soft, and to my surprise, they moved with mine. Electric sparks flew through me, and a half of a second later I realized what I was doing. I pulled away, knowing that I shouldn't have done that. I didn't want anything to change in our friendship, Bella and I had been the greatest of friends all throughout college so far, and I loved her like my sister. She looked at me without emotion on her face, and I stood up from my chair.

"We should probably go home, Bella, it's late.." I trailed off, my mind not thinking clearly, from the alcohol and what had just happened. She nodded, and followed me to find our friends to say a quick goodbye. We left the bar and Rose had driven us home, still being under the legal limit for alcohol consumption and driving. I crashed in bed as soon as I walked in our house, as did Rose and Bella. My mind couldn't think of what had just happened, everything felt so close but so fuzzy. Sleep quickly pulled me under in a matter of seconds, and I was out like a light for the rest of the night.

**Thanks again for reading! Review, pretty please? It makes my day :)**


	2. AN

Hey guys,

Just a quick A/N. I want to know what you guys think. I wasn't really planning on making this a story, it was supposed to be a one shot. However, if you guys want me to make it into a story I will…I have an idea for further plans ;) Anyways, please just review on this and let me know? I don't even care if you say that I suck ass and should never write again.. anything is accepted. I just want to know your opinions. Ok, I'll stop my babbling now and shut up..Review, Review, Review please!

-rpattzluver4ever


	3. Not What You Think

**Hi guys.. Here's the next chapter… I hope you all like it. Please be patient with me, I have finals this week in school, so I won't be able to post as quick. However, the chapter after this is coming :) Please review… I get an email letting me know about them and I swear my family asks why I'm grinning like such an idiot. It is embarrassing, but makes my day like 800 times better… Please?**

**Special Thanks to my BFF and awesome Beta, Can't Decode Me. You are amazing, and the guacamole part is for you, remember?**

**I should probably state right about now since I forgot last chapter, that I don't own twilight, but I sure as hell wish that I did. :)**

BPOV

I knew that waking up today would be weird, but I didn't expect to have a pounding migraine added to it. The sunlight that was coming in my room past my curtains was blinding, and felt like I was on a sunny beach looking straight at the sun with no glasses on. I got up out of bed, as unwilling and reluctant as I was to get some Tylenol, hoping and praying that the pain from last night would go away soon. Part of me knew inside that even if I got rid of the pain in my head, the pain in my heart from kissing Alice last night would still be there. I pushed the thought out of my mind for the moment, knowing that it would come up later. I looked up into the mirror in the bathroom, and came to a conclusion that I was an absolute mess from last night. My make up was smeared around my face, my hair was in knots, and my eyes were bloodshot. A shower sounded like an excellent idea, for me to both wake up and clean up the disaster of a tornado that struck my face. I turned on the shower and got undressed, stepping into the cloud of steam. It had never felt so good in my life. I almost felt dirty after last night, and had the idea that the more soap I used, the more I could wash away last night's memories that I felt so guilty about. Soaping up, I got lost in my own thoughts that were screaming in my head.

"I love Alice with all my heart, I… I just can't be with her that way… I want a boyfriend.. right? Of course I do. What Alice and I did, was awesome, and I don't regret it, I just feel this guilt about it. It probably shouldn't have happened, but what can I possibly do about it now? I'm just confused about myself, and need some time to think. And once I do, I'll have everything figured out, and things can go back to normal around here." I took a deep breath, the steam filling my throat and lungs. It was relaxing for just a minute, until Alice came in the bathroom.

"Hey Bella?" she asked, her small voice filling the bathroom. She didn't sound as perky as usual, like something was bothering her, but nonetheless she sounded like Alice still.

"Yeah?" I asked back through the shower curtain.

"When you're done in there, can you come out here? I just want to talk to you..about some stuff." she responded back gently.

"Of course" I said back. Yeah sure, things were a little bit awkward between Alice and I, but it was nothing that changed our normal behaviors in friendship.

"Ok!" She said back, clearly happy that we were going to discuss some things. I rinsed the strawberry conditioner out that was in my hair, and did a quick rinse off all over before wringing out my hair and grabbing a towel. There really wasn't anything going on today here, it was a typical Sunday for me, which meant one thing:sweats and a t-shirt. I pulled on my favorite _Guns 'N' Roses_ t-shirt and some sweatpants, and brushed out my hair. I physically felt much more clean after my shower, which was definitely positive. I walked out of my bedroom and went into the living room to find Alice sitting on the couch, staring at the T.V. She was watching Food Network, and looked pretty bored by it.

"Hey. Where's Rose at?" I asked her, curious.

"She left a bit ago. She and Emmett went out for breakfast I think." Alice said, smiling at me. "Come over here Bells." I sat down next to her on the couch, nervous for what she was about to say to me. Wait a minute, why should I be nervous? This is Alice, my best friend, not some stranger. I know her better than anyone, and I shouldn't be nervous about this, it's ridiculous. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I waited for her to say something, and as if she heard my thoughts, she did exactly that.

"Bella…. we both know we need to talk about last night. I would never want anything to be weird between us, and I think you know that…" She paused for a moment before going on. "You know me, I fucking suck at saying this kind of stuff." I laughed with her, knowing she was right. When there was anything important that Alice had to say, that didn't involve make up, hair products, and the newest pair of Marc Jacobs, she would get nervous.

"Alice, just spit it out. I think you're making us both more nervous than we have to be" I giggled at her.

"I think I'm gay. I don't know what came over me last night, Bells, I really don't. I don't regret it at all, the only thing I would ever regret is hurting our friendship in some way. I didn't know if it was true or not, because to be quite honest a few months ago I don't think I knew myself very well. As a kid, I was always raised to be the girly, flirty type for guys, to attract them. Esme always used to tell me that I would find that one, special guy, that "Knight In Shining Armor" that would just turn my whole world around, but I don't think it is that way. It's taken me a long time to figure this all out, because these feelings for girls have just been recently coming up. And at first, I didn't really know what they were, but now I do…. I hope I didn't ruin anything in our friendship, Bella, because rooming with you in an apartment with Rose during college has been one of the best experiences of my life." She told me honestly, and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hun, you didn't ruin anything…but you know we can't be together, because I'm straight, and you need to be my best friend." I told her with a smile. She nodded with me, agreeing. "I love you for who you are, and it doesn't matter to me what you like, you're still my Alice, my best roomie in college, always. Now come here and hug me, you crazy girl!" She easily came in and slipped into my arms, and I felt a huge wave of relief come over me.

"So on a less heavy note, what are your plans for the day?" I asked her genuinely.

"Um, you know, I think Rose wanted to have a movie day later. It is Sunday, so I doubt there's much we can do late tonight anyways." she replied.

"Oh okay, that sounds fun. What movies are we going to see?" I questioned.

"Well Rose wanted to watch Inception, she heard that it was really good from a girl in her Auto class. And besides that, I'm not sure. I guess we'll figure out in Blockbuster." she laughed. Us three were the kind of people that would leave the apartment, have no clue where we were going for the day, or what we were doing, but would figure it out on the way.

"Is it just us, or are the guys coming too?"

"They are coming too, Rose wanted to see Emmett. And I'm sure that Jasper and Edward could get out a bit from their man cave." We both laughed after she said that. They got out with other people every so often, but mostly if they weren't out with all of us, then they were at home at their apartment. After this Alice got in the shower, and we were both in the kitchen, trying to find something to put together that could be called "breakfast".

"ALICE! Why is it that whenever we want to cook something, there is absolutely nothing in the fridge to do so?" I asked, frustrated.

"I have no idea, but that does remind me. We should go grocery shopping for snacks for later tonight anyways, so we can just lengthen that trip for regular groceries too. I mean, God forbid all the men come over, and we have no food. That has _never_ happened before, what ever would they think of us?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Gee, I don't know. We better take extra precautions and make sure that doesn't occur." I joked back, playing in her game. It was like every time they decided they were coming over, we had no food. Most times we ran to the grocery store, unless we were too lazy to get out of the house, in which case we would beg that they pick up something. I fished out some eggs and bacon from the fridge miraculously, and handed them to Alice. She put the bacon on to cook, and started scrambling the eggs. We ate in the living room watching TV, and before we knew it, it was 2:00 in the afternoon, and we still had to go to the grocery store.

"Do you want to drive or should I? Al asked.

"You can if you want to." I replied, knowing she did. We got in the car, and into the grocery store. The good thing about going to the store with Alice was that she was a no-nonsense kinda girl in there. She wasn't like a usual person who would take 10 minutes deciding which black pepper would be better. We were in and out of the store within 45 minutes, which was a record timing, compared to when Rose came with us. Al drove home, and we went back inside the apartment.

"Hey Rose. How was breakfast with lover boy?" I teased her, knowing she'd get annoyed with me. We played a lot like that, it was our little joke.

"Just dandy, we shared some pancakes at the House Of Pancakes and then shared lots of saliva. And then.." I cut her off.

"Ok, ok, you win. No more, too much info for me to handle." I said back in defeat. We all unloaded the groceries into the refrigerator and the cabinets, and then sat down for a bit to relax. Rose was talking about her fixing all these problems with a car in Auto and how much fun it was, when Al and I were just confused about what parts she was talking about. Rose was very girly, and always had her hair curled or straightened and full makeup. But once you got her by a car, she became completely different. She definitely wasn't afraid to get her hands greasy. After a while of her car talk, I got up and went to the kitchen to make snacks for later. We weren't really having dinner, it was more snacking throughout the night. I chopped up onions, cilantro, garlic, and squeezed lime juice to make guacamole. I had never seen anyone use a avocado corer before Alice showed me how, so I was always fascinated by it. Rose was on the 5 layer bean dip duty, and Alice was cutting fruits for a salad. At around 5, we put everything out on the table, and soon after the guys arrived.

"Hey." Rose said to Emmett as he walked in the door first. "Hi guys."

"Hey." Jasper and Edward said back, following Emmett. Alice and I were in the kitchen, but I could tell by Rose's tone of voice that something was wrong. She didn't say anything earlier, she acted just fine. I was suspicious, but got distracted when the oven timer for the bean dip went off. I rushed over to get it, and everyone else went to the table to get snacks. The guys had picked up the movies on the way over, so we were going to indeed watch Inception, as well as Forrest Gump. I was glad they picked a great classic. Once they all got food, they sat down in the living room, and I came to join them. Rose and Emmett were sitting next to each other on the love seat, but their body language was weird. As far as I could tell, nothing had happened, yesterday night they were great. I decided to let it go and pay attention to Inception. The movie was very intense, so we really didn't say much throughout it. It was one of those movies that if you didn't pay attention for 5 minutes, you could completely lose what was going on. Jasper got up to pop the other movie in, and Emmett got up to get more food. I got up, and told Al I was going to get into more comfortable silk pajamas. I walked into my room and closed the door. I was tugging off my sweats and bent over to grab my pajama bottoms out of their drawer, when I heard a quick gasp of breath behind me. I turned around quickly, and was shocked to see Edward standing there.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, running in a circle. It was like when you were panicked for being late to work or school. You weren't sure what do with yourself after hopping out of bed like a jet, so you're throwing on jewelry and socks, forgetting about pants until after you brushed your teeth. After I was done acting like a spaz, I grabbed my pajama bottoms, pulling them on. It wasn't really a use then, but it made me feel better.

"Oh! I'm so sorry… I didn't think anyone was in here. I was just passing through to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry." he apologized. "However, I must say, you are kinda hot standing there in your underwear." I think my jaw literally dropped a foot when he said that. We were just friends, he had never been so bold before.

"Um, thanks I guess?" I replied, not really knowing what to say back to him. My heart was skipping beats, and I couldn't help but look at his tight clinging t-shirt and messy I-Just-Got-Done-Having-Sex hair.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. I know we're just friends, but I like you…" he trailed off.

"I kinda like you too." I thought to myself, then repeating it aloud. What am I doing? Just last night I was kissing Al, and now I'm telling Edward that I like him? I mean, it was true. I kinda always had a thing for him, but I never said anything. I was going out with Jake for a long time, and until we broke up, I really liked Jake. But Edward was in the back of my mind always, I had just never said anything.

He came up to me and looked into my eyes, and I thought I was going to faint. His smell was intoxicating, even more so since we were alone in my bedroom. And just like last night, I couldn't even figure out what was going on before his lips crashed into mine, moving gently against them. I kissed his back, loving every second of it. I didn't feel guilt, or hurt behind the kiss, just want. He pulled away and grinned at me, and I smiled back. I mean, who couldn't smile after kissing Edward?

**Thanks so much for reading! Please Review! I'll take anything...**


	4. Problems, and More Problems

**Hi everyone, Sorry it has been so long since I've updated… School has been crazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought I had it all planned out until I changed my mind a bit… So here it goes. I don't own twilight, but I did just buy P.S. I Love You the movie! Thanks to my wonderful Chica and Beta, Can't Decode Me. I love you!**

**APOV**

We were sitting watching the movie that Jasper had put in after Inception that was really good. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the love seat together and Jasper and Edward were both sitting in huge recliners. Bella and I were sitting on the couch until she got up a while ago and disappeared into her bedroom.

"I haven't seen Bella in a long time, she's been gone for forever. Maybe I should go and check on her.." I thought to myself. "I hope she isn't sick or something." I quietly got up and left the living room, and turned the corner to her room.

"Bella?" I asked as I opened her bedroom door, and stopped in mid tracks. I felt my eyes wander over her face, and towards Edward's as shock overcame my mind. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and his hands resting on her small waistline. I didn't want to think about anything, things lately were happening so fast. I never expected for Bella to be kissing Edward…ever. They were just friends, right? Well I guess I could say the same for us, but that was different. I had told her I was gay, and that I wanted to be with her yesterday. I know she didn't feel the same way about me, but it wasn't even 24 hours before she was kissing someone else. Didn't our kiss mean anything to her? I know it's not what I feel about it, but even as a friendship kiss? I feel so betrayed, and my face shows it. I look at Bella, her chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. Her face looks devastated, obviously she didn't want me to walk in on her like this.

"Alice…"she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you guys be." I said softly, hurt inside. I turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Bella and Edward alone. As I walked out, I took a deep breath.

"I need to relax, this can be considered possessive relationships or something." I thought to myself. "I'm happy for her, if she wants to be with Edward then she should, or with anyone else for that matter. I really would hope that they work out."

I fought with myself inside my head, trying to think of what to think of this all. I wanted to be with Bella, but of course that would never happen. I wouldn't ever be able to do that, but one could only hope, right? I want her to be happy, with whoever she is with, whether that is me or Edward or anyone else for that matter. I should stop being so selfish and think of what's best for her, not for me in this situation. I went into my bedroom, not really in the mood to talk to any of the others that were in the living room. I closed the door behind me, the hurt filling me. It wasn't that I was hurt because of her kissing Edward, I just.. didn't know what I wanted. I was so confused, and lost, and hurt. I heard the door creek open behind me, and I looked up from the bed.

"Alice… I'm really sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean for you to." Bella said to me, coming to sit next to me.

"It's ok Bella, it's not your fault. I just feel lost with myself… and like I don't belong with anyone." I said honestly, with no intention of getting guilt or pity.

"Alice! Don't ever say that about yourself, it's not true at all. You belong, you belong as my best friend, and Rose's best friend." I stated.

"Thanks Bella.." I said out loud. I then was curious about what had happened, which lead me to my next question. "Why were you and Edward even kissing anyways?" I asked her.

She started immediately laughing, her chuckle filling the whole bedroom.

"It's a long story. He came in when I was going to change into pajamas… and I was standing there in my bare underwear when he actually said something to let me know he was standing there. I was so embarrassed, but then he told me how hot I looked.." she trailed off and said the last part with her cheeks turning bright scarlet red. I could sense something was different about her since the bedroom incident.

"Bella… Do you like him?" I asked, practically jumping on her. Sure, I had my suspicions about them, but I didn't actually think that I was right! Bella's face turned an even brighter red if that was possible, and her eyes disconnected from my stare. I knew that look all too well, which meant only one thing.

"You do like him!" I squealed with enthusiasm.

"Alice, why do you know me so well enough to decipher my facial expressions? It's not fair!" Bella whined.

"Because, I just have those mad skills." I stated boldly. Bella took a pillow from my bed and smacked me with it in the head.

"Bells! This calls for W-A-R!" I yelled at her playfully. I quickly hopped off the bed and grabbed my massive pillow, fighting with her like it was a sword. There were feathers flying all over my bedroom, and Bella and I were laughing so hard that no noise was coming out. I fell back to the bed quickly and was grasping my stomach from the pain. Bella was already on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollable.

Once I had caught my breath and was actually able to form words again, I got up and looked down at Bella.

"Come on, let's go and visit with everyone else before they leave." I said as I grabbed her small hand in mine and pulled her body off of the floor.

"Sounds good, seems like ages since we saw them all even though it was not even two hours ago." she pointed out.

"Yeah it does, so much has happened." I replied, opening my door to walk out. I was almost out of the door and into the hallway when I heard shouting. I turned to look at Bella behind me, and she gave me a weird look.

"Why would you hurt me like this? I really cared about you… I don't know what else to say to you Rose." Emmett shouted, his voice booming throughout the apartment. I was sure the neighbors could easily hear them, and considering it was almost 10, they probably wouldn't be happy. Bella whispered to me quietly, not wanting her voice to interrupt their argument.

"What are they talking about?" she asked, my ears barely picking up on her words.

"I have no idea…" I whispered back.

"I could tell that something was wrong earlier, but Rose never said anything about it, and I didn't want to bring it up ad upset her for some reason. I am curious though." Bella said. Just then Edward and Jasper came through via the kitchen, with sad looks on their faces. I looked at them quizzingly, wanting answers. Bella and I had missed the whole conversation, and I wanted in on it. Not knowing was killing me, and I wished I could help Rose out in some way.

"What's wrong with them?" I questioned genuinely.

"Yeah, what happened?" Bella followed up.

"Rose and Emmett got in a fight.. Apparently this has been going on for a few days now, and tonight was the night that the straw broke the camel's back." Jasper replied.

"What are they arguing about? They seemed just fine a few days ago." I said. I could hear talking from the other room, and Rose's voice was flooded with tears and sobs, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Well… We were just watching the movie when Emmett came out and asked Rose what was the matter with her, and why she had been so distant in the past few days. Rose started sobbing and I could barely hear what she was saying to him. Emmett got mad because she was crying, and wouldn't tell him anything about it. She just said that she couldn't do it anymore, and that something wasn't right. Now I just think he feels hurt. I would too." said Jasper.

"I think something has been going on between them that feels different, and Emmett can't figure out what it is. He just exploded in the living room when she wasn't in his lap laying with him." Edward added. Bella and I just stayed quiet and nodded our heads while listening to the boys explain what had happened.

"We snuck out when things were getting heated so that we didn't intervene." Jasper said.

"Good idea." Bella said simply. By this time Rose came into the hallway and quickly ran to the bathroom. I was about to follow Bella in to talk to Rose when Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I think it's probably time for us to leave.." He trailed off, clearly getting the hint of Emmett in the living room grabbing his coat off the side chair.

"Yeah…ok." I said back.

"Thank you so much for having us tonight, we'll talk to you girls soon." Edward said sweetly.

'Sounds good, see you all later." I said, letting them lead themselves out. I walked over to the bathroom door and quietly knocked, but not waiting for a response before opening it anyways. Bella was sitting on the bathroom counter, twirling Rose's hair in her fingers. Rose was on the floor against the wall, her head between her legs. I came and sat down next to her carefully, considering the bathroom wasn't that big.

"Are you ok, Rosie?" I asked her as sweetly as I could, not wanting my voice to scare or upset her shaking form.

"I can't…. I can't do it anymore." She said, pulling her head away from her knees. Her cheeks were stained with makeup, and tears were flowing freely from her emerald green eyes. I wiped the ones falling with my thumb, hoping in any way to comfort her. I took her warm hand in mine, entwining my fingers with mine. She squeezed my hand, so I knew she was accepting of my affection. She looked at me, her eyes shining into mine.

"What can't you do, baby?" I asked her softly.

"I don't know…something just doesn't feel right between us anymore. I'm not attracted to him anymore like I used to be, and our relationship is lacking. It's like something is missing, and I can't figure it out.." She whimpered.

"How long have you known Rosie?" Bella asked her what was going through my head.

"I have felt it for weeks now, I was just scared. I was denying it to myself, saying nothing was wrong and nothing had changed between us. That it was me and not him… and now I know it is me, and not him. I think I broke his heart…" she cried through hard sobs, her body racking with shakes that followed her desperate breaths for air.

"Rose, It will all be ok, I promise." I told her reassuringly.

"It will?" she asked, clearly uncertain of everything happening.

"Of course. If it didn't work out between you guys, then it didn't work out. It's okay." I said to her honestly.

"I just feel so guilty. I ruined everything." she sobbed, the tears starting again.

"It's not your fault, if something wasn't right, then it wasn't right. You aren't at fault for that, honey." Bella chimed in.

"I hope he forgives me and we can still be friends." she said, happiness coming out in her voice."I love Emmett, I really do, it just didn't feel right."

"And that's ok." I finished for her. She nodded her head. Bella jumped off from the counter and took Rose's other hand and pulled her up off the bathroom floor.

"Do you want to go get in bed?" Bella asked her. Rose said she did, so we all got into pajamas and went into Bella's bedroom since she had the biggest bed. We laid there together, with Rose in the middle of Bella and I, and we just talked about everything that happened tonight. She was informed about Bella and Edward's kissing, and my fiasco with being gay, and we kept talking about her and Emmett. Eventually she fell asleep in my arms, with Bella holding her waist from the back.

I laid there and thought about the day, and what was wrong with Rose. She didn't say exactly what was missing, or what just didn't seem right, but I had my suspicions. I felt bad for her, and I know Bella did too. Rose and Emmett had been together for almost 5 months previous to this argument, and besides the occasional bickering and snapping, they never got in a fight. We all thought they were made for each other. They did everything together, from going to dinner and the movies, to going to class for Chemical Engineering. I was kind of shocked when I heard the shouting, and so was Bella by the look of her face. After thinking about the day I fell asleep, tiredness taking over my mind and body.

**Thank you sooo much for reading! Review Please? It means the world to me. I love hearing what you guys think! Also: Lemons or no lemons? Let me know. I know some people are completely against them, and some people love them. I wouldn't wanna ruin the story by it. I wouldn't mind writing one. :) Review por favor! **

**-rpattzluver4ever**


	5. Dinner and Confessions

**Hi guys… Here's the next chapter, Surprise! Early update! On another positive note, I think this is the longest chapter yet! Be patient, I promise this story will get to where you want it to be :) anyways please review and tell me what you think! Special thanks to Can't Decode me for being my beta and my best friend in the world! You are amazing and I love ya!**

**I don't own Twilight, but if I did, I'd be a happy millionaire.**

**APOV**

I walked back in the bedroom, the sun shining throughout the room. The light gold walls of Bella's bedroom glimmered on Rose's face, making her blonde hair glow and her skin shine. I looked at her sleeping so peacefully, and knew as soon as I looked at her that we were meant to have something together, and more than friendship. The way she laid in bed was so beautiful, hair sprayed across her delicate face and her pillow.

I had gotten up about an hour ago, and took a shower and got ready for the day. I had class the earliest out of all of us, so I needed to get up in the morning. I decided to leave and go pick up breakfast for Rose and Bella, after all, Rose could definitely use a pick-me-up after everything that happened to her yesterday. I got in the car and turned on the radio, getting rid of the deafening silence in the car when it was just me. Soon I was singing to Telephone by Lady Gaga, the speakers in the car booming from the loudness of the music. I drove to the bakery in town and picked up bagels and muffins, and of course hot coffee. I packed it all up in my car and drove home, eager to see the surprised look on their faces when they saw that I brought food home. I grabbed the keys from out of my purse and unlocked the door in a swift motion. I came into the apartment and set the food down on the kitchen counter, and walked back into the bedroom. By now the sun was shining so much into the bedroom that I was surprised that they were both sleeping still. I sat down at the foot of the bed, and then moved so I was laying between them.

"Good morning sunshines!" I said in a loving voice. I soon had two lumps moving underneath the covers, and they both turned to face me.

"Al, what the hell are you doing up so early and back from wherever you went? "Bella asked me, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I decided to bring you guys breakfast before class so I ran up to Milford's Bakery for some stuff."

"Did you get coffee?" Rose mumbled with her words slurring together, clearly still in a half state of sleep.

"Yes, sleepyhead, I got'ya coffee." I replied. Rose smiled at my response with her face half covered by a blanket.

"So you guys wanna eat then?" Bella asked, getting out of bed, not even waiting for the rest of us. She went to the bathroom to quickly clean up, and then Rose got up as well. I went into the kitchen and took out little plates and glasses for orange juice. Pretty soon they were both joining me in the kitchen, sitting down at the table we had next to the kitchen.

"So, got any plans for the day?" Bella asked us.

"I have to leave for class in about 15, but besides that, nothing else planned. What about you and Rose?" I replied.

"Same here." Bella replied, spreading cream cheese over her chocolate chip bagel.

"Ditto." Rose said simply, breaking off a piece of her blueberry muffin and popping it in her mouth. Just then Bella's phone beeped, and she pulled it out of her pajama pocket.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped out loud.

"What?"Rose and I said simultaneously.

"I think….. Edward just asked me out on a date with him tonight after class! He wants to know if I'm free!" She giggled while saying this, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh my god really?" Rose said, her eyes getting big I was just shocked and was happy for her at the same time.

"What did he say" I asked right after Rose, curiosity getting the best of me.

"He said… 'Bella, Free tonight? Dinner at 7?'" Bella read out loud, the grin on her face becoming apparent.

"Well text him back! Don't make him wait!" I yelled at her for slow reflexes.

"Okay, okay." Bella said.

They decided on going to J. Alexander's for dinner at 7, after many text messages sent back and forth and finally a phone call later. I had to leave for class and soon Bella and Rose did too . Class seemed to drag on forever, and as every minute passed, I no longer wanted to think about Psychology, but about Rose. Rose was filling my mind with thought, and I was always wondering how she was doing. On the other hand, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella's date with Edward later tonight. I watched the seconds tick by on the clock, and before I knew it, Professor Thompson was letting us leave at around 1 pm. Psychology was mind-boggling to think about, and to be honest, I had my own problems to think about. As soon as we were dismissed, I walked out as fast as possible and got home. Rose and Alice were still in class, so it was just me at home for the next hour or so. I made a quick lunch of chicken salad sandwich, and sat and watched _Sex in the City _until the girls got back.

"Hey!" Rose said as she walked in the door. I was glad to hear her voice, sounding so much happier than yesterday. It made a smile come across my face, and I couldn't help but be glad that she was almost back to normal again.

"Hey." I said back as she came in the living room and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Have you talked to Emmett at all today?" I asked her casually.

"No, thank goodness. I don't know if I could handle that right now, I need to have a little space first before we are actually talking again, you know?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. It makes sense." I said assuringly.

"So… I wanted to thank you…for yesterday. I know you're my best friend and everything, but you really made me feel so much better. I couldn't have felt more loved than I did when I was lying next to you. I felt like something was missing, and that I would never find out what it was, but you made everything disappear. All the hurt I felt, and the guilt all went away when I was with you. So, thank you Al, I don't know what I would have done without you. You and Bella are my best friends, and I don't know if I could function right without you guys." Rose spoke softly with emotion.

"Aw, Rosie, I'm always here for you, and so is Bella. We love you, you're like our sister. I know Bella would say the same thing." I told her honestly. I reached over, and put my hand on the side of her face, and she put her hand over mine. I gently caressed her cheekbone with my thumb, and stared into her beautiful eyes. They seemed like they were melting into a gaze, and I fell into a trance looking in them. Rose leaned over closer to me, so that our faces were only inches apart.

"Thank you." She whispered and placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked her back in the eyes, and knew exactly what I was going to do next. I looked into her eyes for reassurance and then went for it. I leaned over and placed my lips on her plump ones, sending fireworks through my body. I could feel her lips moving against mine, and she took my bottom lip between her teeth and began biting lips slowly parted, and my tongue licked against the entrance of hers. The door suddenly whipped open and there stood Bella. Rose and I immediately pulled away, shocked that Bella was coming home early.

"Hi, what are you doing home so early?" Rose asked, her face flushed a pink color.

"Professor let me out early….." She trailed off, obviously not comfortable with what she saw happening between Rose and I."What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"We just…were…" I said, not being able to come up with an explanation. Bella stood there quietly with a weird look on her face. I couldn't come up with the meaning of her facial expressions, I couldn't read them.

"Can we just pretend this never happened?" Bella asked quietly to the both of us.

"Sure…"Rose said, her voice shaky.

"Ok, well I need to get ready to go to dinner with Edward, so I'm going to jump in the shower." Bella said, walking out of the room. I couldn't tell if she was mad or shocked, or both. It killed me to know that she found out what happened between Rose and I. I must be losing my mind. In 3 days, I've kissed both my best friends, and they found about it both times. They both must think I'm such a bitch, I just mess everything else up. I left the thoughts to myself and decided that if Bella wanted to forget everything that happened, then I would too. Rose and I helped Bella get ready for her dinner date with Edward. Rose and I decided to stay home and cook dinner, so when Bella left for her date, Rose and I went to the grocery story for things to pick up to make dinner.

**BPOV**

I walked out of my car and through the J. Alexander's parking lot to meet Edward in the lobby area. I was looking all over for him, and couldn't seem to find him anywhere. My heart was pounding out of my chest in anxiety.

"Great he probably didn't show up." I thought to myself, my mind racing of all the possible excuses he could have thought of for standing me up. I asked the hostess on a last resort as to if he had already reserved a table. I gave a short description of him, and she said that he sounded familiar. She led me to a table in the back, where lone be hold, there he was. I took a deep breath in, and just relaxed, glad to not be hurt by him. If I was hurt by anyone else this week, I swear.

"Hey" he said calmly.

"Hey back." I said."I couldn't find you I thought you chickened out or something." I sat down in the bench across from him.

"Of course not, I'm sorry. I figured I would get a table and get our drinks rolling while you were on your way, didn't mean to scare you." he said, his voice silky smooth. I smiled at him letting him know it was ok, and took a sip of my water.

"Do you want to look at the menu or do you already know what you want to order?" I asked him.

"I know what I'm going to order, but do you?"

"Yes. I'm going to get the New York Strip." I told him.

We started talking about our day, and about what happened the other night between Rose and Emmett, but soon I just wanted us to be talking about us.

"So why did you decide to invite me to dinner?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I just…liked what happened between us the other night, and I wanted to spend time with you, and just you. I like spending time with you when we are all hanging out together, but I want to get to know you personally without the group there. I.. I like you Bella, and I want to be with you." Edward said, and I couldn't help but grin at what he said.

"Aw, me too Edward, I'm really glad you invited me tonight, I-"

"Edward?" I got cut off by this girl with brown hair, walking up to our table. She came and was hovering over us, I had never seen her in my life. Her voice was snotty and her face looked twisted.

"Jessica?" Edward said back to the mystery girl, his face quickly going from being lit up to looking mortified. I wondered who she was, and why she seemed to upset Edward so much.

"Long time no see." Jessica stated boldly. "Who's this you're with?"

"It's Bella, my date." He put emphasis on the word _date. _

"Oh? Date? Well I guess I'll let you guys be then. Have a great time. You know, I really miss being with you, Edward." Jessica said, walking away snottily.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"No one. Just Jessica Stanley, who I went out with for 3 years in High school, until I realized I was wasting my time and being stupid." He said, venom in his words. Obviously he was annoyed by Jessica, so instead of asking why, I let it drop. The rest of the night was strange. We talked, but something was different. I don't think he got over the shock of Jessica showing up on our date, because ever since she left, he didn't act the same. I asked him about it once, at the end of dinner, but he denied that he was still thinking about it, and that it was nothing. I drove home at the end of the night, knowing that something was up with Jessica and Edward, and something had happened between them that I wasn't supposed to know about. When I got home, I was bombarded with questions from both Alice and Rose, and I told them in full detail, everything that happened that night. We all decided that Edward and I would never work out, because he was just not over Jessica, and couldn't get off the fact that she had showed up at dinner. Personally, I found her obnoxious, but that was just my opinion.

**APOV**

We were sitting on the couch, watching a recorded _The View _when Rose's phone began vibrating in her jeans pocket. I looked over at her, and so did Alice. We both had the same look on our faces, which meant all three of us knew exactly who was calling. After a minute of waiting and staring at her phone, Rose clicked on her phone and texted back.

"What did Emmett say?" I asked Rose.

"He is wondering if I will talk to him again." Rose replied.

"And…?" I asked, pushing further for more information.

"And I miss him. When we broke up yesterday, I felt like I was missing something in life. But so much has changed and happened since then, and I feel..right again. As ridiculous as that sounds. Like life is right again, all the pieces of the puzzle are put back together. I don't know, everything is great… except him and I. I know it's my fault for our break up, and I don't know if he'll take me back. But if he wants to talk to me still, which by the sounds of his text he does, then maybe I have a chance. Even if we aren't together, I hope we can still be friends and he can forgive me. But if not, I understand. It's my fault, everything is. But ever since yesterday, I have been missing him inside. Even the stupid little smilies in his text messages to me, or our spontaneous trips to the breakfast or the movies, or even the sound of his rough voice. I miss it all. And the truth is, I don't know if he will ever understand why I was acting weird around him, I don't fully understand it myself. I just needed my..girl time, with you guys." Rosie said.

"I get what you mean. I think we all needed each other for a while, we haven't spent much time together… and weird things happen." Bella said, and we all ended up giggling at her remark.

"I think I'm going to go and see him now. I'll drive over there and see if we can work stuff out, or if he'll forgive me. I feel horrible about this all, I hope he does forgive me. I don't know what I will do without him. The emptiness of the "significant other" spot in my heart is empty, and I miss it so much." Rose said, getting up off the couch and grabbing her keys from the junk drawer.

"I'll be back… in a bit." she said, unlocking the door and putting her shoes and coat on.

"Good luck." I told her sincerely. "Everything will work out how it is meant to work out."

"Yeah, and make sure to call us if you need anything, ok?" Bella added.

"Thanks babes. I'll be back soon." she said as she walked out the door. Bella and I faced each other and she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? Rose will be fine." I told her.

"It's not that… I have something to tell you." She told me, her blush becoming apparent. What could she possibly be embarrassed about?

"Well… Spill your beans already then!" I said impatiently, wondering what she was going to say in anticipation.

"When I walked in on you and Rose kissing… I felt _so_ jealous. Like it should have been me kissing you instead of her." Bella said. I think my jaw dropped in shock and confusion.

**Ok thanks for reading! Please please let me know what you think by reviewing! I feed off of reviews *blood drips from mouth* just kidding :) but really please review! It means soooo much to me! Um yeah, I will shut up now :)**

**-rpattzluver4ever**


	6. Making Plans

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it :) I know I ask this every chapter, but please review? It means the world to me! This story has gotten longer than I originally expected, but I guess that's a good thing? More chapters for you! I apologize for any mistakes I missed, I know there are bound to be some in there. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight, but if I did …. I don't know what I would buy. A lot of things. A LOT.**

**APOV**

_"Well… Spill your beans already then!" I said impatiently, wondering what she was going to say in anticipation._

_"When I walked in on you and Rose kissing… I felt SO jealous. LIke it should have been me kissing you instead of her." Bella said. I think my jaw dropped in shock and confusion. _

My mind was racing, I wasn't able to think coherently. Was Bella seriously trying to tell me that she wanted to be with me? Like "be" be with me? She just told me the other day she was straight, and now she..isn't? I couldn't wrap my head around the thought, let alone give her an answer.

"Alice….Are you ok there?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah… I just can't believe it." I said back, staring into the wall.

"Did I say something…wrong?" she paused. "Al, I didn't mean to scare you off I just-"

"No, Bella, you're fine.. It's me. I just can't believe you want to.. be with me?" I asked for clarity. A huge grin came over her face, and her eyes glowed golden brown.

"Yes, I want to be with you." She said simply.

"So you're not straight then…?" I asked, stating the obvious. Her facial reaction made me smile, I couldn't help it.

"No…I'm bi-sexual. You changed me, Al, you really did. I didn't think that I was anything but 100% straight, but since the kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about it and you. It made me crazy not to say anything. I guess I've had these feelings about other girls for a while now, I just didn't acknowledge them. I was scared of them. I was into Edward, but things got weird with his ex-girlfriend and everything, and I just couldn't do it. It didn't feel right." Bella said, her voice strong and full of hope.

"Bella…I-" She cut me off mid-sentence again.

"It feels right to be with you." She stated simply. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart pounding out of my rib cage. I felt my lips turn up into a smile, it was impossible not to. This time Bella was the one to make the first move. I watched her eyes as she leaned over to my face. Her hot breath fanned over my cheeks, as her face was inches away from mine. Her lips were soon soft and moving against mine, in a perfect rhythm. They were so smooth and plump, and I was soon feeling her lips part, her warm tongue coming to meet mine. She entwined her fingers in my hair, and my hands came onto her hips, guiding them to sit on top of me on the couch. I took my hand off her waist to throw a pillow out of the way, making her hips sit exactly against mine. She started to rock against me as our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, but also at the same time burning with love and passion. We were both soon pulling away, gasping from the lack of air.

"Al….you feel so good against me." She said hesitantly. "But I'm new at this, I don't know what I'm doing."

"I understand Bella, I promise, we can go slow." She nodded her head at me, running her fingers through my hair. My thumb pulled up on the hem of her shirt, and my hand caressed her side. I saw her skin get goosebumps when I touched her, and I was so turned on by that.

"Thanks Allie, for everything. I really don't know what I would do without you, both as my…girlfriend and my best friend. You mean the world to me, and I wouldn't have gotten through half the stuff I have these past few years without you." She said sincerely to me.

"Baby, you're so sweet. I couldn't have without you either. " She smiled as I talked.

"What do you want to watch, we've missed all of this show." Bella said, grabbing the remote off the air of the couch.

"No idea, what's on?" I asked, forgetting what day it was.

"It's Tuesday, so _30's Rock_,_ Modern Family_, and_ American Idol_."

"Jeez, busy TV night. Which sounds best to you?" I asked, moving around on the couch trying to get comfortable. Bella was sitting next to me, waiting for me to find a good position.

"Probably _Modern Family_. I need a good laugh, and _American Idol_ hasn't been the same since Simon left."

"Agreed." I replied to her as I finally got situated, and Bella sat back into my lap, her head resting on my chest. I put my arms around her, and listened to her breathing in and out, the faint feeling of her chest rising and falling on top of mine. We ended up watching TV for the rest of the night and planning what we were going to do for the next day.

"So after class tomorrow, I was thinking…"I said, getting quieter at the end.

"Yes?" Bella said, waiting for me to continue.

"Do you wanna go downtown tomorrow after class with me?" she asked. "I figured that we could go to New York CIty for the weekend since we're close to there anyways, and we could go and get dinner and then maybe walk around and shop the streets?" I asked, nervous for her answer. This was, after all, the first time I would actually be going out on a date with her as us being girlfriends, and it was important.

"Aw, Al, that sounds like so much fun! I can't wait!" she squealed with joy.

"Me too, Bella, I'm glad." I told her, squeezing her in my arms in affection.

**RPOV**

I was nervous as to what would happen between Emmett and I. Would he take me back? Thoughts and hopes and wishes flew through my head, in one ear and out the next before the thought was gone. I rang the buzzer of the apartment building, and waited. Soon I was buzzed in, and walked up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment, the door being unlocked and open by Jasper.

"Hey, Rose, what's going on?" Jasper asked in his southern accent, stepping out of the doorway so that I could walk in.

"Hey, nothing much, just hoping that Emmett and I can work things out, and he will forgive me. He asked me to come over here to talk, so here I am." I said simply, taking off my shoes at the door and walking through the living room. I left my coat on the arm of the chair sitting at the door, and walked over through the apartment to Emmett's bedroom in the back. I knocked on the door slightly, and heard a "Come in." in a very familiar voice that I had missed so much. I put my sweaty hand on the doorknob, which felt like the difference of night and day compared to my sweaty mess. I opened the door and walked inside, looking as I went. Emmett was sitting on the bed, a sad and hopeful look on his face, which my mind called regret. i also saw hints of anger and flare in his tone, which scared me. Emmett had never been mad at me, we had always gotten along. The only time he was mad, was when he got in a fight at a bar with some guy, who had been hitting on me all night. I pushed the thought away and told myself to focus, meanwhile sitting next to him on the bed. I crossed my legs, waiting for him to say something, and when he didn't, I figured that I probably should.

"Emmett… I'm so sorry about everything. I fucked everything up, and I regret it all. I miss you, and love you, and want you back. I have realized in the past few days, just how much I screwed everything up, because I've never wished that I could be in your arms again more in my life." I told him, spilling everything out. Tears were now running down my face into my neck uncontrollably, and I shamefully looked down at the bed. I felt his thumb wipe my tears falling from my cheeks, and his hand then came down over mine.

"Why… why Rosie? Why would you hurt me like that?" He asked me, trying to understand.

"Something just didn't feel right… Something wasn't the same as it always was. But I have done some serious thinking, and came to the conclusion that the only thing that didn't feel right to me, was not being with you." I told him honestly, skipping the part about kissing Alice.

"I miss you Rose, I really do. But you can't do that and then expect for me to keep taking you back like this." Emmett said, as I got full of hope. LIke this? So he _is_ taking me back then? I screwed up bad, really bad, but I'm so glad we can still be together. He doesn't even deserve me, but yet he still wants to be with me.

"So you will take me back then?" I clarified, waiting anxiously for his response.

"Yes, baby, just don't do it again." Em said, and a huge wave of relief came over me. I leaned over to kiss him, and put all my love into it. I wanted him to know, without words, just how much I loved him and wanted to be with him, and how sorry I was. He was soon kissing me back with passion and aggression, but love hidden behind it.

**APOV**

**(Next Day)**

I knew that today was going to be a good day for Bella and I, and when I woke up, she was the first thing I thought about. She was also the first thing I saw, considering I crashed with her in bed last night, wanting to spend the night laying in her arms. Today was Thursday, so we both had classes earlier in the day. Mine started at 8, and Bella's at 9, which meant we both got out a bit before noon, and we didn't have classes on Friday. I turned onto my side, and kissed Bella's nose, making it scrunch up like a bunny's. I then trailed kisses from her nose down to her lips, where I started pouring love and affection into them. Needless to say, that woke her up, and soon her sweet lips were conforming to mine. I couldn't help but smile against the kiss, she made me feel so whole. I couldn't wait to spend the day with her downtown today, and possibly tonight, if she was up to it. I pulled away from the kiss, I needed air, and wanted to talk to my Bella.

"Good morning," I said, grinning next to her.

"Good morning. How are you this perky at such an early hour, Al?" Bella asked me as I laughed. "You ready to get up? I need to get breakfast, and so do you before class. Then after class, we can come back here to pack up our stuff."

"Stuff? What stuff? Al… How long are you planning on us being gone for?" Bella questioned, confusion written all over her face.

"Well, I was thinking before you woke up, why don't we spend the night in the city? We could get dinner… then I have a little surprise for you, but it wouldn't end until late, so we'd have to stay the night in a hotel." I thought aloud.

"I'm not sure about this Al… I mean what about Rose?" she asked. Hmm.. good point. I hadn't thought about that. I kissed Bella sweetly on the lips.

"I don't know, but I'll ask her about her plans for the next day." I got up out of bed, reluctant as I was to leave the warmth. 7 was a little bit too early for me to be up, but I had to deal. I walked over across the hall to Rose's bedroom, and I heard Bella get up and walk to the bathroom behind me. I walked into Rose's room, and sat down next to her peaceful form on her bed.

"Rose…" I whispered, careful not to wake her up by scaring her. She turned over towards me, the blankets on her bed twisted around her body.

"Hmm?" she said, her sleep still obvious in her tone of voice.

"Sorry to bother you. What are your plans for tonight? It's Thursday." I informed her.

"Hmm… I was going to go to the guys' place for the night… Emmett and I wanted to have some bonding time." When she said this, as tired and half asleep as she was, she wiggled her eyebrows up and down at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… Because Bella and I were going to go downtown for the night, and out to dinner. After that, I thought maybe we would get tickets to the Blue Man Group, I have heard from people in class that they hold a really good performance."

"Awwww." Rose let out, getting a huge smile to take over my face. I would have to work on this, I have never had so much lack of control of facial muscles in my life.

"Yeah, so it's good with you then if we leave a bit after class to drive there?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, sure, now let me sleep." Rose turned back over and pulled the covers above her head. I knew that nicey-nicey attitude in the morning wouldn't last for that long. I got up off the bed, and left her room, walking back to the bathroom with Bella. When I walked in, she was getting in the shower, and was only standing there in her bra and boy shorts. My eyes scanned over her body, sure I had seen her like this, but never with her and I together. Her silky brown hair fell over her shoulders, and came up to just below the top part of where her bra started. She looked so innocent standing there, and I just couldn't resist. I walked up to her and my lips crashed onto hers as I pushed her up against the bathroom wall. Her hands went into my hair automatically, and mine to her sides. I let my fingertips graze her hips, making trails up her rib cage. Her top lip took over dominance, and she sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned at the feeling, and pulled away slightly. I looked straight into her eyes, and when I saw happiness in them, I took that as reassurance. She came up to kiss me again, as my hands went up the back of her spine.

"Let me help you with this undressing for your shower…" I said seductively, and her eyes darkened at my words. I quickly undid the clasp of her black lace bra without a problem, and let it drop to the tile on the floor. I watched a smile come on her face, as I kissed her again passionately and took a breast in each hand.

"Baby….not too far… as much as I don't want to, we have to go to class this morning."She reminded me, breathing hard.

"Damn… I temporarily forgot about that." I said, frowning to her.

"Don't be sad, Al, we'll have plenty of time for this later." Bella said, smirking deviously.

"Fine.." I said, disappointed, but knowing she was right. I gave her one last quick kiss, and then went over to the sink to brush my teeth and get the smeared make-up off my face. I watched in the side mirror as she took off her underwear, showing me a great view of her ass. I whistled at her, as she turned around and smirked at me, she hated when I did that. Once Bella was out of the shower, I jumped into it, in a panic to get to class in time, now that I had lollygagged around all morning. I grabbed a quick chocolate chip muffin on my way out the door, leaving Bella and Rose to still get ready for the day.

Class seemed to take forever, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. The fact that I was absolutely dying to go downtown with Bella tonight wasn't much of a help either. As soon as the lecture for today was done, I was racing out of there. I quickly sent Bella a text to see if she was out of class, and then got in my car and drove back to the apartment. I got a text back halfway through my drive home, saying that she was indeed, on her way home. I smiled, knowing we could leave earlier so that we could get there earlier. As soon as I got into the apartment, I greeted Rose.

"Hey Rose." I said, hanging my coat up in the front closet.

"Hi Alice, how are you?" She asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Good, and yourself?" I replied back, grabbing what I needed from the living room.

"Me too. Whatcha doing?" She questioned, noticing that I was packing up random stuff in my arms, which consisted of my phone charger, my hairbrush I left this morning, a sweater that I decided would be a good thing to bring, and my flip flops in case we ended up going swimming in the hotel sometime. I took it all and set it on my bed, going next to the bathroom.

"Just grabbing stuff that Bella and I will need for the rest of today and tomorrow." I said as I reached up for mine and Bella's toothbrush, figuring that I should also pack for her if I was already in the bathroom taking stuff anyways.

"Oh duh, right." Rose said, as I grabbed a make-up bag for our bathroom stuff and set the things on the bed. Rose and I talked about she and Emmett, and how glad she was to have him back. We also talked about Bella and I, which was an iffy subject for me to talk about with her. Surprisingly, she said how happy she was for us, and glad that we were all still best friends. I kept my packing up, and soon Bella was home joining me. We didn't need much since we were only going to be gone for a day, but there were things that I packed that Bella didn't know about. Things that would be necessary for our little Blue Man Group performance, that she was not yet aware of. Once we were done packing, Rose took off to go to Emmett's until tomorrow, and Bella and I were on the road for NYC.

"You do know that this surprise is killing me slowly and painfully inside, don't you?" Bella asked me, while I was driving. I turned to her and gave her a huge grin, knowing I was being torturous.

"Yes, I know very well." I snickered, laughing at her when her emotions on her face became slightly mad, but also playful.

"I hate surprises, you know." She whined.

"Yeah, yeah. You can handle it." I teased, trying not to let a laugh escape.

We arrived there at around 3:00 in the afternoon, just what I expected, although we did make two stops on the way. We checked into the hotel in no time, and went up to drop our stuff off and check out the place.

"Bella, I'm exhausted." I told her, ironically yawning as I said it.

"Me too." She replied,"You wanna crash before we go to dinner and have a little nap? Its 3:30 now, but we have to leave at 5:30, so we have 2 hours to do nothing anyways, and we can always shop tomorrow during the day." She convinced me into a nap, and we both took off our shoes and jackets, and climbed into bed next to each other. I curled into her warm embrace, wanting so much to stay there forever. I fell asleep quickly, the sound of Bella's breathing setting a steady rhythm.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I beg you :)**


	7. Fun in the City

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, school has been absolutely insane with the workload and all.. anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I shall now warn you all….. This chapter has a lemon in it. If you don't like girl on girl action, I suggest you return to the previous page you were on :)**

**As always thanks so much for reading, and please review!**

**I don't own twilight, but if I did, I would take Can't Decode Me to Hawaii :D**

**APOV**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my phone beeping, letting Bella and I know that it was time to get up. As much as I wanted to stay in bed in Bella's arms forever, I was excited for our plan for the night. I couldn't wait to surprise her after dinner, it was almost killing me inside not to say anything to her about it. I kept my trap shut, hoping she wouldn't catch me at a weak moment, or guess by some insane measure and actually be right. I turned over to face her, and her big brown eyes were looking straight into mine, and a smile came over her face.

"Good morning, Al." she said, yawning. This caused a reaction for me, in which I yawned following right after her.

"Good..ah.. morning." I said, my eyes tearing up. I wiped them quickly, and leaned over to kiss Bella. Her lips became one with mine, and after a minute I couldn't tell who's was who's. She pulled away a few seconds away, and a flash of panic came over me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her sweetly, trying not to startle her.

"Nothing.. I just… Everything is happening so fast, I can't believe it. It's all so fast, but all so… right, and real. I'm so excited for our night in the city Al. Just you, me, and the bright lights of Chicago staring into the darkness of the night. I have never been so scared to be with someone in my life, Alice, but I also have never been more happy, and excited, and more myself than when I'm here." She said, taking my hand in hers. "With you."

Her words made tears come into my eyes, I couldn't help but let them naturally overflow onto my cheeks, one following the next. I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she knew that her words had made me so unconditionally happy, her emotions screaming with love. I could tell when I was with her, it was like the sun was shining brighter, the grass was greener, the air was cleaner. Everything with Bella was so.. in indescribable words, amazing. It made me think of how grateful I was to have her, and how I wouldn't trade the world for our relationship.

"I love you, Bella, you know that. You mean the world to me, and I couldn't have asked for our friendship to change any better than it already has." I leaned over and kissed her, squeezing her hand that was still holding mine. "Now come on sweet girl, we need to get ready, otherwise we won't make it to dinner."

"So?" Bella said seductively, and I swear that my heart skipped a beat.

"Love, we always have time for that..later." I told her, struggling to get words out. We hadn't really talked about having sex, we weren't that far in our relationship for it to go there yet. I was definitely ready, I just didn't know if she was or not. It reminded me of the night that I kissed her when we got drunk, it took all my might not to take her on the floor then and there. I was so attracted to her, words couldn't explain. I cleared the thought from my head, focused on actually getting out of bed one of these days.I got up, and so did Bella. We both had to shower, so I did first, and then followed Bella. We were in a hurry, so we didn't really have any time to spare. There was a few quick running of the brushes through hair, and swift motions of blush and mascara, and then we were off. I walked outside the hotel with Bella, us being hand in hand. I hailed a taxi, quick to get us on the move. We didn't have much to do tonight besides dinner and my surprise for her, but our reservations were at 6:00 pm at the Spiaggia, a wonderful restaurant on the Magnificent Mile outlooking Lake Michigan. It had great reviews, and I vaguely remember going there as a kid, with my parents. I decided to go back again, 14 years later, where my world was completely different from when I last visited. The restaurant was as I remembered, the delicate bleach white cotton table cloths over the mahogany dark stained wood, with a double-sided fireplace in the center of the restaurant. We walked over to the reception desk and told the receptionist our reservation, and we were quickly seated. I took my hand in Bella's across the table, and the waiter that came to serve us gave Bella and I a weird glance. I ignored it, and ordered a Rosati wine for me and an Amarone for Bella. He quickly left Bella and I at the table, and I looked up at her from my menu.

"Thank you Alice…this place is amazing."She said, her eyes wandering around. The interior design of the building was indeed beautiful, but was no comparison to how stunning Bella looked. We both had dressed up in a white blouse and black pants, vetoing the dress idea out. Although we were only halfway dressed up, Bella was beautiful. Hell, that girl could make sweats and a baggy t-shirt look good on her.

"I'm so glad I could spend it with you, there's no one else I would rather be here with." I responded. I smiled at her sweetly, and the waiter came back with our wine.

"Do you know what you want to order this evening?" He asked politely.

"I do, do you?" I looked at Bella, silently laughing at the situation with the waiter. It was always so funny when you could tell someone was uncomfortable, but what were you going to do about it? Their problem, not ours.

"I know too. I'll have the Cappesanta Dorata." she said simply."With a side Insalata di Casa."

"Um… and I'll have the Spaghetti Alla Chitarra, with a Insalata di Casa." I said sternly, folding my menu up.

"Very well then, if you need anything else just let me know." he said, taking our menus and turning to walk in the opposite direction. It was the first time I could see the view straight behind where he was standing, and the view was gorgeous. The windows of the restaurant were wall length, and it showed that the sun was just about done with its job for the day, begging to change to dusk. It made the sky a brilliant orange, with hints of pink and purple streaks peaking through it.

"I'm so glad we got to leave the apartment for a while and just spend time together." Bella said, blushing at me.

"Me too, baby."

We ended talking about her classes and parents, when the food came out, and what her plans were for the holidays as far as seeing her family while we were eating it.

"Well, it is October, and Thanksgiving is next month. I was thinking about going to visit my Mom and Charlie down in Arizona, it shouldn't be too expensive to fly down. What were you thinking about doing?" she thought aloud, her eyebrows coming together, trying to come to a conclusion.

"I don't know, but Bella, I just had a thought. Are we going to tell them about us this soon?" I asked her, wondering how I couldn't have thought about this earlier. I guess it was still early in our relationship, but it seemed like Bella and I had been together forever, and that was probably because we had been best friends for so many years already. Her worried look on her face made me think that she hadn't thought about this earlier.

"I don't love the idea of telling them, I really don't. I guess it's something I have to face sometime or another."

"Why don't you love the idea of it?" I asked Bella, confused at what she meant. "Won't they be happy for you that you found out who you are and what you want?"

"Yeah…they will eventually I think. Once they get over the initial shock. I want them to be happy for me, but I think they will be absolutely stunned." She replied. My parents were never like that, they accepted me from the moment they adopted me for who I was, and so when I told them I was gay, I can't say that they didn't expect it. I didn't know what Bella was going through, so all I could do was support her through this.

"We don't have to tell them over the holidays if you don't want to…" I trailed off. "I know you are uncomfortable with telling them, and we can do it on your time."

"Well, I don't want to hide who I am. I mean, they are my parents, they need to know about me and what I want, especially now since we are off in college and don't visit as much. I don't want to keep things from them, I just know that it will be hard telling them. I just… only can hope that they will accept me, and my being with you." Bella said, clearly now worried about the subject.

"Don't worry about it, Bells, everything will work out. They are wonderful parents that you have, I'm sure that they will understand. And besides, its not like you are bringing home some chick that they don't already know."I said, grinning at her.

"Yeah… makes sense." she agreed. We finished our meals and dessert, and left to go to our secret destination. I hailed a second taxi for the night, and made sure that he could pick us up by the time we were done. Bella had absolutely no idea where we were going, which was a good thing. I figured she would have done some research to find out, but luckily she didn't have enough time to foil my plan for us. We jumped out at a street corner, I paid the taxi, and we went inside this huge auditorium. The ceilings were very high, and the stage was enormous. I pulled the tickets I had bought from out of my wallet, and gave them to the worker standing at the door.

"What in the hell are we doing here? You're starting to worry me." Bella said, not amused by my surprises.

"Oh, just wait and you'll find out." I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She soon found out when she spotted a brochure in the seat next to her, that was clearly marked _The Blue Man Group._ I wasn't happy the surprise was ruined before the show started, but I don't think she knew what it was anyways. _The Blue Man Group_ was famous for their performances in huge cities around the country. There were 4 men, who had completely blue costumes that they wore, all the way up to over their eyelids and ears, it looked like paint on them. They did routines of paint splattering with drums and other equipment, and jokes that mocked a bunch of mimes. They were well known, and a great show to see. The lights were all off, and the paint would glow, along with their costumes.

"I can't believe you got us tickets to see them!" Bella exclaimed. She had a huge smile on her face, and I was so glad that I could make her happy. I smiled back at her, and leaned over to kiss her sweetly.

The rest of the show was great, every few minutes they were doing something different, and there was always something weird they were pulling out from up their sleeves. Bella and I really enjoyed the show, but were exhausted by the time that it was over. As promised, the taxi driver was exactly where he said he would be when we came out of the auditorium, and we had a quiet, but sweet ride back to the hotel, with Bella next to my side in the taxi. We were talking about our night the whole way back up to our room.

"So…about that later…" Bella pleaded to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can when you are more ready, I don't want to push you too far, too fast." I told her.

"No, no, this is what I want. I want you." She came over to me, and kissed me sweetly on the lips, but I could quickly feel the fire behind it that was growing with every passing second. I put my hands on her hips, guiding her back against the hotel door. I pushed her up, against the wall, and her hands threaded through my hair. I grabbed her leg and hitched it up to my thigh, and then following with the second one, so that she was completely wrapped around me. I started pushing my hips forward, grinding against hers in a sweet motion. I needed to feel the friction, the passion burning from deep inside my center. Her lips were soon dominating mine, getting more angry and loving all at the same time. Her hips were rocking back and forth from the grinding, and I could feel myself getting soaking wet. Well, so much for ever wearing this pair of underwear ever again. I grabbed her ass, pulling her even closer to me, if possible. Her body radiated heat against mine, sending sparks throughout my body. Our tongues danced together, lost in the moment, as we fumbled back to the bed, not ever breaking our kiss. I sat her down on the bed, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Baby… you're so fucking gorgeous, I don't think you believe me, but trust me, you are." Her eyes darkened, and her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Come here Al." I stepped towards her on the bed and she undid the buttons of my blouse, then undoing her own. I looked at her beautiful white lace bra over her smooth creamy skin, gleaming with perfection. She leaned forward and undid the zipper and button of my pants, and they quickly fell to the floor with the rest of the articles of clothing, displayed all over the carpet. Bella laid back onto the bed, and unclasped her pants, giving me the perfect opportunity to pull them off her legs, and reveal her sexy little black thong, that didn't leave much to my imagination.

"Bella, you little bad girl, wearing such revealing undergarments." I growled at her. She smiled wickedly in response. "But those will need to come off." I took the lacy fabric in my hands, and watched as bumps formed on her skin in anticipation, and tore it apart, pulling the thong off in two separate pieces. She was obviously turned on by this, her facial expressions showing it all. Soon we didn't have any clothes left to shed, and I stood there bare naked in front of her. I thought I would feel so self conscious with her, but with the way she looked at me, all I felt was love. I laid down on top of her, careful not to crush her small body. I kissed her passionately, the fire inside me being once again ignited. I took time to run my hands over every inch of her body, from her neck down to her calves.

"Fuck Al, you got me so wet…" she trailed off as I kissed a trail from her lips down to her sweet spot in her neck.

"Oh yeah, should I make sure of that?" I asked, kissing her with passion. I put my hand between us, feeling the indeed soaking wet cunt she had going there. My other hand moved over to knead her breast, as my mouth came down on the other. I sucked and bit down on her nipple, sending her in shivers.

"Al…."She moaned out, almost stuck on words. I slowly slid a finger into her, testing her tightness. I added another finger, feeling her walls expand around them while she cried out in pleasure.

"Mmmm.." She said as I began a rhythm, pumping my fingers quickly in and out of her, then deciding to add a third. Her juices had covered my hand, and were now beginning to flow down her creamy thighs. My fingers were curling inside of her, but I didn't want to let her cum just yet.

"Bella, you are so tight…and dripping." I whispered, taking my fingers out of her momentarily, before moving down and leaving trails of kisses down her stomach. I placed a kiss on her belly button and moved down.

"Oh God.." she choked out, as my hot tongue licked all the way up her slit. She tasted like sweet and salty, the most perfect combination. Her hips were bucking against my face as I started to suck hard on her clit. I could tell her body was building up so much pressure, and was searching for release soon.

"Let go baby.. I promise it's worth it." I said, licking her all the way up and down. Not ten seconds after I had finished my sentence, her body was bucking off the bed. She was cried out loudly, calling my name, and her eyes were shut tight, her orgasm sending waves of pleasure over her. She was the prettiest sight when she came, I could watch it all day long. When her orgasm had finally subdued, and the only sound coming from her was the pants of breath coming uneven, I came back up to her. I kissed her sweetly on the lips, and surprisingly she flipped us over, so that she was sitting on top of me.

"You're amazing…" She murmured between pants,"I've never came that hard in my life." I smiled up at her, and her lips were back on mine before I knew it. I felt her hand creep down my body and she paused our kiss.

"I- I don't know what I'm doing- I mean-" She said, stumbling over words, and I cut her off right there, not wanting her to go any further with beg unsure of herself.

"Do what seems right baby, I promise, you can't do anything wrong. I'll help you, we can do it together." I said honestly. She pressed herself against me, and made my want that was burring inside me grow. She kissed her way around my body, and started to fondle my breasts. She took one in her mouth, and a growl escaped from my lips when she bit down gently. She seemed satisfied by this, and continued. Before I knew what was happening, she had slid a finger into me, my breath hitching as she did.

"God, baby, please don't stop…" was all I could manage before loudly moaning out when she added another finger. I could feel myself getting close, the muscles in my stomach contracting. She kept the pace going, and added a third finger. I thought I was about to lose it, but then she started to press her thumb against my sensitive bud, sending me over the edge.

"Fuck!" I yelled, the pleasure taking over. I let go then, the orgasm washing over me with a strong force. I couldn't remember to breathe correctly as I moaned out Bella's name, every muscle in my body convulsing. When I was done from my high, Bella started up again, coming up to passionately kiss me on the lips. My arousal grew yet again, and within minutes of the first, she had me cumin again, my body shaking from the pleasure.

Bella took her fingers out of me, and did something I wasn't expecting. She placed her finger in her mouth, and her fingers closed around it. She sucked off all my cum from her finger, and repeated for her whole hand, before placing her lips against mine. I could taste myself on her tongue, and with her taste still in my mouth, they mixed.

"You taste yummy." She said, and I laughed aloud at her statement.

"I'm glad you think so, that was pretty fucking hot of you." I said, yawing. She turned us over so that we were laying on our sides, facing each other. I put a little kiss on the tip of her nose, making her smile.

"I love you Alice." She whispered.

"I love you too Bella, are you sure you haven't done that before secretly in which I wouldn't know about?" I asked.

"I'm sure" She giggled. I took her hand in mine, sure that I would fall asleep soon. As predicted, I was out in a matter of minutes, the sleep consuming me after a long and wonderful day. This was the place I wanted to be forever, lying next to Bella, with a layer of sweat on our skin, from the hot sex we just had.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
